


The White Princess

by Clemlin



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Jealousy, Trust, playfulness, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemlin/pseuds/Clemlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tries to secure his position as King while he and Elizabeth get to know one another and see if they are truly meant for each other. This is more like a series of drabbles, might go back and forth in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Princess

 

> Elizabeth entered his room to find him lacking appropriate clothing as usual. For some unimaginable reason he'd made a habit of demanding her presence and waiting for her with his body covered with as little as possible. She averted her eyes.

> "Your grace,"

> "Please sit," he said, looking up at her from his bed.

> She sat and patiently waited for him to speak.

> "You've been avoiding me." He said softly.

> Elizabeth felt her composure waver. She swallowed.

> "Is this about the new lady in court?" Henry smiled, looking at her expectantly.

> Elizabeth attempted to look confused as she raised her eyes.  
>  "I'm not sure I understand your meaning, your grace."

> Henry seemed amused. It had been only months since they met now yet he'd learned all to well how to read her. And she _was_ jealous...

> He had heard the rumours himself, and there were indeed many of them. He chuckled softly at her sober expression, knowing how ridiculous it was that his queen-to-be was envious of some girl he had no designs on.

> "I'm speaking of the change in your demanour. You've been denying me your grace and joy."

> Elizabeth faked an expression of surprise. “I merely do not desire to take your precious time.”

> "You're jealous." Henry said, simply. Yet a hidden laughter remained in his eyes.

> Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. He honestly thought she was troubled because of a simple girl who could easily catch his attention? Well, even so, she would not admit to it. She simply glared at him in return as if it was clearly not a matter of concern for her.

> Yet Henry's grin widened and he couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips.

> Elizabeth shook her head to express her disapproval, “That is ridiculous.”

> Suddenly Henry's expression grew serious and his eyes were intense.

> "Indeed.” He said, and the depth in his voice almost made her shiver.

> He stared deep into her eyes. “Every one knows that I'm _yours_ , Elizabeth."

> Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat and she swallowed slowly as she tried to get a hold of her feelings.

> He _had_ to be mocking her.

> "I would not claim to possess a King." She answered softly, she didn't desire to argue further on the subject.

> Henry looked down, a soft smiling tugging at his lips.

> "...I do not care for her." He said. "I do not have a mistress.” He clarified. “Not her, not anyone else. And I have no intentions of having one in the future. The rumours are solely created to dishearten you, to make you believe that I am indeed using your name until I prove myself as the King. You must know that much."

> He didn't desire to give her more reasons to doubt him or his intentions. Delaying their marriage for so long had made her colder towards him. He knew she felt threatened and feared being used in another King's plan to secure his rule.

> "They think I'm your mistress." Elizabeth said at last, challenging him.

> That made Henry wince slightly.

> "I've never touched you." His statement almost sounded like a question.

> "I know that." Elizabeth replied. She couldn't help but smile a little at his perplexed face. "But having me in your rooms is enough for them. And more than enough servants have seen you near naked with me. Just like you are now."

> Henry looked down at his bare chest. "This is nothing." He smiled. "This is just a chaste discussion between a future queen and her king."

> Elizabeth felt her heart quicken as his words hit her. She smiled and sat up straight.

> "Your words are always lovely, yet you insist on not determining a wedding date."

> Henry sighed.

> "That matter does not solely concern the two of us, Elizabeth. I have to think of my position and secure my crown before I take you as wife. Otherwise my power will be merely seen as an extension of yours. People have to accept me as their rightful king before I'm the husband of a York Princess."

> Elizabeth knew this all too well. But her next question terrified her all the same.

> "And my coronation?"

> Henry hesitated a moment before he answered.

> "After our marriage is consummated and my heir is born, you will be crowned."

> Elizabeth bit her lips as she looked away.

> "What if you do not get an heir? Then what happens? Will I be cast aside?"

> "Of course not." said Henry.

> Elizabeth sighed. "You need me, Henry."

> Henry's eyes were fixed on her face. He nodded. "I do. And I need you to give me an heir. Your mother has given your father more than one. I know we will have many healthy sons and daughters."

> "Yet you insist on waiting to see it before my coronation."

> Henry rubbed his forehead and turned his body towards her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

> "You have to understand, I have been preparing to be King ever since I've known it was my birthright. " He stared into her eyes.

> "My duty is to do everything within my power to remain so. You know I do need an heir but I will not cast you aside no matter what happens, Elizabeth. I promise you."

> Elizabeth wanted to tell him not to make any promises but she also wanted to believe the sincerity in his voice. She felt in her heart that she would have no trouble giving him many children. All the same, she wanted to be seen more than just a pawn or a means to help him have people's support as King. She wanted to be seen as a person, a woman, and even though she would never admit to him for now, she wanted to be loved.

> She knew Henry simply wanted to create the illusion that she held no power over him, yet even though he was going to crown her after she gave him an heir there was a possibility that she could fail to do so and thus be deprived of her crown.

> "You're gambling with my honour." She said quietly.

> Henry's face seemed pained. Elizabeth tried to make sense of his troubled features and the contrast that his words had created in her mind.

> Henry searched her face, and after a few moments he slowly spoke,

> "When our betrothal was arranged by our mothers we were united by fate and we are both granted the chance to bring peace by uniting our houses. We are blessed, Elizabeth. We are not to be married for selfish desires. We are to be married because we know this is the only way we will know peace. This is why, I believe God has blessed us with..."

> He hesitated and when Elizabeth's eyes met his, he smiled and continued.

> "We are blessed. This, I truly believe. And with me you will know joy and love, like you have never known before. I will without a doubt, always remain loyal and devoted to you."

> He looked at her as if she was a perfect sight to him.

> "I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you." He said.

> "You believe everything will go according to your plans." Elizabeth said with questioning eyes.

> He spoke as if he knew exactly what God's plan was for them. She'd think he sounded like his mother but unlike her, his words always seemed to warm her inside and make her feel assured.

> And his gentle authority made her want to bathe in his deep, longing stare. Her heart pounded in her chest when his eyes darkened.

> "Yes." Henry smiled, walking closer to her, inches away from her face now.

> He looked at her knowingly as her lips slowly parted, her breath catching in her throat.

> "Trust me, Elizabeth."

> She'd never felt scorched by the sound of her own name before.

> She watched his lips and her chest rose with her quickening breath.
> 
> She told him the truth.

> “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm open to corrections. I would really appreciate reviews. You can reach me at @ozgeburcaka on Twitter and read more from me at ozgeburcaka.com


End file.
